


A Thorn by Any Other Name

by eideann



Category: Major Crimes (TV), NCIS, The Closer
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Plot Twist, S1xE4 The Ecstasy and the Agony, awkward moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eideann/pseuds/eideann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brenda hadn't been back to visit her old squad since she'd left to join the DA's investigation unit.  Silly old nerves are troubling her till she comes face to face with an unexpected old acquaintance.</p><p> <i>Another exploration of head canon, if a rather frivolous one.  This tale <b>will not</b> make sense if you haven't seen the episode's final scene with Thorn Woodson, or Prick, as some people like to call him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thorn by Any Other Name

* * *

Brenda stood in the elevator, jittering slightly despite the fact that she knew it was silly.  Visiting her old squad after a decent interval posed no professional or personal problems.  Not real problems, just those ridiculous ones that made the heart beat more quickly and caused palms to sweat.

People got on and off.  Several greeted her uneasily, not sure what to call her, several didn’t meet her eyes.  When she reached her destination floor, however, she was alone in the car.  The doors opened and she blinked at the sight that met her eyes.  “Agent DiNozzo?” she exclaimed.  “What are you doing here?”

The NCIS agent turned towards her, eyes wide.  “Agent Johnson?  I – You –”  He broke off, closing his eyes as if in resignation.  “Oh shit.”

“Agent what?” asked a familiar voice in incredulous tones, and a second later, Lt. Provenza stood next to Agent DiNozzo.  “Chief?”

“Lieutenant,” she said with a smile.  “It’s good to see you.”  She stepped forward, off the elevator.  Agent DiNozzo stood next to her, gazing down with a befuddled expression. 

“It’s good to see you, too, Chief,” Provenza said.  “But what do you mean, Agent Di – whatsit?”

Brenda’s brows knit, then revelation dawned and she turned to stare up at the NCIS agent.  “Did I just – out you?”

DiNozzo scratched his unkempt hair.  “’Fraid so,” he said.  “Though if we could keep it contained to Louie, here, that might be manageable.”

They both turned to Lt. Provenza, and the lieutenant looked startled.  “Of course I can keep it to myself,” he said gruffly.  He gave DiNozzo a dark look.  “I suppose I should take your advice with a grain of salt, then, ‘Thorn’?”

Brenda glanced over to find DiNozzo’s green eyes twinkling.  “Oh, not necessarily, Louie,” he said.  “I meant it about the tie.”

At that moment, the elevator doors opened.  Brenda and Lt. Provenza stepped back to allow the passengers off while DiNozzo slipped in and waved with a cheery grin.  The doors closed and the brief crowd dispersed, leaving them alone in the hall again.

When there was no one left to hear her, Brenda sighed.  “I suppose I should have known,” she murmured.

“Why?” Lt. Provenza asked.

“Oh, because Agent DiNozzo is usually a fashion plate.”  The lieutenant touched his tie with a thoughtful expression.  “I’m supposed to be having lunch with Captain Raydor,” Brenda said, putting her arm in his.  Her nerves appeared to be gone.  She smiled at Provenza as she started towards the squad room.  “How are you, Lieutenant?”

**Author's Note:**

> _On the head canon front, my beta and I do love the image of Brenda and Sharon meeting periodically for lunch and discussing the squad, especially Flynn and Provenza, and the frustrations inherent in leading them._


End file.
